dreamlessprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Cycle of Clock
"See, next time you meet them, tell them Chacha came before the world--" The Cycle of Clock is the Void Illusion of Binding Gold. It is a loop started by Soyin, who took Sugar's Jewel to create Binding Gold, in hopes to exploit it and the Illusion Cards born from it to obtain all of the Darkness a Jewel can hold. Every time the Cycle repeats itself is a timeline we have called a Ring, because it works like a chain: in this page we have done our best to document it so that every new recruit can understand why we are fighting. Major Rings and Links *'The Ring of Light': The 3000th and final Ring of the Cycle, seen by Seeds as their salvation. The narration of Silent Prince and God of Darkness focuses on the history of this Ring, telling about its characters even before revealing anything at all about the Cycle. *'Mira Bay': A very unique No-Reach Zone that has survived the first Cycle, and acts as a base for TeamX. What does the name even mean? *'Clock': The final world of every Ring. *'Darkness': The energy TeamX is seeking to gather through the Cycle of Clock. When a Seed becomes a Mirage, its Nihil and Darkness leave its body and become an Illusion Card. The goal of the Cycle is to gather as many Cards as possible to obtain their Darkness and destroy Yaiba, the Seed that's keeping Soyin from living. *'Illusion Deck': A collection of Cards. Each Ring has 40 Cards assigned to it by the System. Four major worlds are elected and 10 Cards are given to each. Overview The Rings Every single multiverse to have ever existed was born from destruction, and each one of them was destroyed at the end of its time; such are the rules of Binding Gold. Multiverses that belong to the Cycle of Clock have been called Rings, considering they are part of a chain of 3000 timelines. Each and every Ring until the 2999th one has followed the same rules. Chronology of Rings *The previous Ring is completely destroyed by its Embodiment of Mystery, a being who can control pure Darkness and is born from it, who crushes Clock's Void Illusion. *The Embodiment of Mystery wakes up in the broken Void Illusion, completely alone. *The Embodiment of Mystery is stripped of his Darkness and Nihil, like every Seed upon their deaths. *The Embodiment of Mystery discovers he can create life through the scattered, crushed Jewels in the world. *The Embodiment of Mystery, upon giving life to his first Jewel, can be called The Chaos. *The Chaos will slowly populate the Void Illusion through his dream powers. *With new life, new dreams but also new fears will be born, and with new fears, the Mystery will begin spreading again. *The Mystery will turn into hostile Darkness and will seize its first Jewel, creating a Void Illusion and a Seed. *The Darkness will thus keep creating Void Illusions, murdering most of its victims. *People will find a way to kill the Seeds inside Void Illusions, and save lives. *However, the Darkness will already have spread so widely by that point, the first Nightmare had already been born; from the Darkness coming into contact with a still empty Jewel. *Nightmares are the sign that the Ring is already 1/4 done, however a Ring lasts billions upon billions of years. *Nightmares can still be seized by the Darkness. They only differ from Dreams in that they are indicators of how much Mystery is piling up in the world. *The situation will always escalate to the point almost every Void Illusion created in the multiverse is breaking; thus every world is slowly dying. Countless more Void Illusions are created everyday, but die just as quick as they are born. *Only the Chaos's Jewel, Binding Gold, will be left available. *In order to keep the Ring alive, the Chaos willingly surrenders to the Darkness, stabbing his Jewel with the Shadow Sword. This gives birth to Clock. *The Ring's Embodiment of Mystery is born from Binding Gold. It will take its time to destroy Clock, as all Seeds are born believing they're normal. *The Chaos will try his best to bring life to Clock, thinking this will help them keep the Ring alive. *The Embodiment of Mystery eventually realizes his potential and spreads his powers, murdering the Chaos and the Void Illusion. *The Ring ends. *The Mystery's Nihil and Darkness leave his body, taking away everything but his Light and turning him into a Mirage, a bodyless entity. *Finding himself in the broken Void Illusion, and without any memories, like every Seed after their death, the Embodiment of Mystery will start contemplating his life alone in the dark. *The memoryless Embodiment of Mystery will discover his dream energy... and create new life. *Binding Gold will reappear on his chest as the Nihil spreads in the world. *Thus we venture in the next Ring, fated to be the same as the previous one. TeamX Reports By tradition, all Rings take the name of their Chaos. After Nebula. When her, the Seed of Noiris, finally surrended to our weapon, something we could not have expected caught me by surprise. As the Mystery consumed her, we saw it, in our database, something that went terribly wrong. Her raw power was clashing against mine... but how could it have been? The last words left by the Princess of Mira Bay, Xya, are all that us of TeamX could recover of whatever came before Nebula's demise. The girl, who was friends with Subject Hanako, spent the entirety of her last 3000 days teaching the Steel Plague about emotions - unaware of her destructive nature. The girl, who wanted to fight against the Darkness so much... she was a Seed. Mira Bay and its people - their absolute fear. The people of Noiris were the Shadows, a primitive form of today's Nightmares, who'd set all the rules of the whole universe... all gone, just because of her Light. Their fear... But because her body was murdered by Darkness Venom itself... she herself, a Seed, fell into a deep sleep, while also destroying Mira Bay... defying all rules... such is the nature of Light. Ring of Yaiba *Nebula's two biggest fears... ruining her own bond with Hanako, and losing her; and the powers of the Shadows she lived with taking her over someday. Her two Seeds are an exact mirror of that. *Nebula never woke up as a Chaos, inside the destroyed Void Illusion. The Darkness that was sent against her, clashed with her powers of Light; the Shadows watched in horror as they saw their whole world fall apart, due to the fatal errors caused by her nature. *Waking up in her stead were a pink-eyed young woman, and a platinum blonde-haired boy. Living their lives as normal people, in a fake replica, mirage of Mira Bay, were Soyin and Yaiba, the gods of our world as we know it, and the Seeds of it. *3000 days they did spend together, the Illusion portraying both of them as orphans. Being the embodiment of Nebula's powers, Yaiba soon discovered what was coursing through his veins; he would live by creating mirrors using his powers, mirrors that let one relive cherished moments of their past. *Soyin herself, she began questioning the amount of oddities she would notice around the world. It was not long until she noticed something was wrong with it, and that they were living in an illusion. *The day came when Soyin was approaced by the Husk of Nebula. Telling her what she knew about Seeds, the girl begged Soyin to help her wake up from the nightmare her Void Illusion was. That was when "lightning struck", Soyin then knew she and Yaiba were Nebula's Seeds. *Yaiba worked on his project as Soyin investigated their own nature. Having had Soyin herself provide us with this information, it is unknown to us whether Yaiba himself was aware as well. *Little do we know about what happened when the Void Illusion was destroyed. All we know is that Soyin, accompanied by Hanako, created Binding Gold, the Jewel that started the Cycle of Clock. With it, Soyin wished to destroy the world, as the Steel Plague's Loop Jewel set one of the world's principles in stone: for trillions of years, until the Seal gives out, the same cycle of light and dark will repeat. The Cycle of Clock was thus born. *But, for what purpose? We were never told the whole reason. However, we do know, that it was the very same concept we based our project upon: 3000 times we would reset the Cycle of Clock, to pile up as much dark energy as possible. With that, we shall let the last Mystery overtake Yaiba, and set us all free. Ring of Light The Ring of Light is the 3000th Ring in the Cycle of Clock. Trillions of years have passed since Soyin created Binding old. Everything was ready, the Cards were all in her hands; all that she needed to do was wait for the destruction of the Ring, locate Yaiba, and use the Mystery's power to crush him. 'Void of Beginning' Subject 2999 having destroyed the world of Clock just as planned, the Cycle moved to its 3000th, and final ring. We had plans for the young, new Chaos Embodiment, whose Jewel according to our calculations was the perfect vessel for The Destroyer. We had made the most of the past 2999 Seeds, and the Binding Gold, broken and reclaimed so many times, had collected just about enough Mystery to secure the true and final end of the Cycle. *Taking consideration of these incredibly favorable conditions, all we needed to do was wait for the Chaos to create the universe anew, perhaps even speed up the process by finding a way to make his Seed even stronger. *Born from the darkest fears of its vessel, we chose to take advantage of this trait and sow the worst possible nightmares into the boy's head, so that our last Mystery, born from those, would have been strong enough to cut down anyone who dares oppose our plan. *With all of this in mind, we knew who the perfect candidate for this job was. Refusing to even wear our own uniform, member Royal Light was certainly the most enigmatic in our ranks, and would not have had any issue seeing the task done. Alas, he was not as empty a shell as supervisor had envisioned. *Finding himself attached to the young boy, the hostage was turning out to be more of an issue than a tool for us to use; as a consequence we decided it would just have been best to dispose of him. However, we did not have the means to contrast his strength and do that, and that aforementioned strength was something we absolutely could not have afforded to give up on. *While our original goal was to erase the young man's memories, our technology sadly did not have any effect on him. We found that using our prototype weapon, Codename Dragon, was the best course of action. *The poison functioned as intended, the young Seed's eyes and ears were deceived as he saw his year-long friend distance himself and forget him, only to leave him despite his pleas not to. *As we took our hopefully unaware member back to the ship, Supervisor Two questioned if "acting as puppeteers wasn't just turning us into what we swore to destroy". 'World of Clock' Billions of years after the accident with Royal and our Chaos, it was time. Taking the Shadow Sword in his hands, many of our members cried, some others claimed him to look unbelievably dashing. As the blade struck his chest, cheers were heard; that was the last of the many times we had been forced to behold that gruesome sight. His golden hair flew in the wind, his Jewel began to crack, he felt the Mystery crawl in his skin, taking him over. However, there was someone in our ranks, who did not see that as a victory. Two people, not smiling, not crying, not saying a word. *While we prepared for our last plan, the System was complete: A quick way to assuere the Wish Seal would last more, the System was a computer that would help the Seal keep track of registered wishes. Our estimated Supervisor and Steel Plague, Seven, was chosen to monitor the program with Ren and Mary. She would make sure no counter-productive Wishes could be approved. *Immediately seized by our troops, the Chaos's Husk was subjected to Codename Flame: a tool we had been readying for so long indeed. Losing his consciousness, the last thing the Chaos could see was our highest-ranked members, Enju and Ryuu, take control of his Jewel. *The Darkness Venom, or Codename Dragon, was finished and ready to be installed. It was poured from outside the Void Illusion inside the Chaos's Jewel, Binding Gold. We would have pushed a narrative through humans, the people of the last major world that was destroyed months before this Clock had been made; Earth. *We had anticipated his Jewel would try to fight back, through Light. What we did not anticipate, was the presence of a section in our ranks that had been working on a counter to our Venom. Diamonds made of glowing glass, sparking in pure light. How and who could have accomplished this? 'Darkness of Distance ' *To understand what was behind the creation of Light Crystals, we have to go through what we decided to call Ring 2999.5, the Darkness of Distance. *After the creation of Darkness Venom, from the Jewel was born Darkness, our 3000th Seed. With formidable strength, he could control the poison to the perfection. What we needed was for him to turn aggressive as fast as possible. *Sure he did, and he did also wish to destroy Clock in all of his rage: everyone's hate for him was a fuel we had used so many times already with our previous Mysteries. But there was something that kept him at bay: the Chaos's Husk. *No matter how powerless he was, the Chaos wanted to save the world, and would not he fight so hard for it? He was much different from his predecessors, and stronger and more dangerous than them as well; for his powers only could rival Yaiba's, being Number 3000 as well. *The Chaos wanted Darkness to know love. He would willingly and knowingly risk his life and that of the world, just because he believed there was hope. Who could have told him such things? Thus he faced his darkest and deepest fears without a single issue. Why was it not working as intended? *Asking ourselves these questions, we did not have the time to even look for answers, for Darkness managed to start a war between Dreams and Nightmares. Our unsettled members quickly calmed down, as everything was going exactly as we had planned. Ryuu was doing a great job with the Darkness Venom. *Whatever Darkness was planning to do, was fine for us; as long as it could bring him to the edge, our ending was coming faster than we had expected. Was that the power of Number 3000? Were those the Chaos's fears after all? *Darkness had found out who his friend truly was- the most powerful of all Dreams, even though he himself had nothing to do with all of it. The Chaos was loved by the same Dreams that hated Darkness and hurt him so much. *The Chaos, unable to fight back, soon lost his will to try and change the fate. He watched Darkness decimate the population of Dreams, anybody who dared try to stop him would get cut down. But why was he waiting, what was he fighting for? It was clear that our Mystery was not as eager as us to fulfill his purpose... *''The Mystery had met a particular person. Sad because of what his friend had been hiding from him, and that he was going to destroy his own life only to follow TeamX's schemes, he wanted to flee from Clock. Screw it all, I don't want to be part of this. That's when he bumped into him.'' *''The boy was completely different from him. So nonchalant, it almost ticked him off. When he shouted at him to move out of the way, that was the first time, his words weren't met by fear.'' *''That of course, unsettled him. Who was that guy anyway? There was a war going on, people screaming in the Illusion Arena right next to them, and this weirdo was sitting there, drinking bubble tea like nobody's business. People were dying! Well, he himself wasn't any better, having run away from the battle.'' *''Since the guy wouldn't budge, the boy just sat next to him. Having left a replica of venom of himself, he just wanted to sort out his feelings: he'd had a big duel against Chaos, after all. His heart hurt like never before. Silence between the two, the Mystery decided to take a drink from the machine as well.'' *''Right before he left, the guy got up, and just told the Mystery- he's just like that. The Mystery looked at him in a mix of anger and confusion. He, who? Chaos? The weird person stepped away from the bench they were sitting on. The Mystery angrily followed him, asking for explanations.'' *''Chaos was hurt in the past? Like that was any of his business. The Mystery kept ranting about him, as he wolfed down a sandwich in anger. Right next to him was Royal, the boy from a few evenings prior. He watched the boy chomp the bread, covered in coffee. Lunch break? Nah, it was probably just Royal's nonchalance rubbing off on him, that was the fourth time he'd left the battlefield.'' *''Look dude, I get you're pissed and don't trust anyone, but that was no reason to fight me just because I was offended you never told me before. Boo-hoo, you're gonna hate me now! Might as well stab you with a freaking sword!!; that's what went through the Mystery's mind. If there was someone who loved him as much as he did Chaos, he wouldn't hide anything from that person. He would be as nice as Chaos, ironically, seemed to be. Chaos was just scared? That was quite possibly, the worst excuse.'' *''So, Mystery ate his 10th sandwich in a row. Hey, do you want some?, he glanced at Royal. I must say, no one seems to like these though, he added. And in that lonely cafe, closed for months, they had their first meal together.'' *''The days passed. Mystery stopped showing up at the arena. He had enough of Clock's traditions, of wars, of seeing Dreams, of his memories with the boy. 16 years had they been, he used to play with Chaos a lot when they were younger. But why? Why would he change like that? Though Darkness Venom was the answer, his very power rubbing off on the boy, there was no way the Mystery could know.'' *''He was just glad that he'd found someone who understood him. Or at least, seemed to. Let's just say his answers weren't that long. They'd talk about Clock, Mystery even showed him around, unaware that his friend had seen that same place more than 2999 times already.'' *''If he wanted a glimpse at how his life could be, without suffering and battles everyday, or Dreams coming after his throat, all he had to do was visit the same alley, same hour everyday. There was something strange about that guy, such as... how did no one notice nor care about him disappearing just like that? The power of Light it was, he was told so when he asked. But this time, he didn't mind at all.'' *''See, they became friends. Whenever he was with him, no one could see them or even hear them. While the streets were ablaze, he could get away with screaming at the karaoke while Royal watched. When he was asked, he just laughed about it, saying he couldn't care less about that lot of people who hated him so much. There wasn't a single soul in Clock who liked him, not even his allies, and so he knew.'' *''The months passed. It was like... the world didn't even know Mystery was there anymore. Like he was gone. And to Mystery, the world was just... a blurry background he was free to forget. He'd even managed to get the boy to open up to him. He was Yaiba, he said. Who the hell was Yaiba? Explanations followed. Mystery gazed at Royal in utter confusion. Then, he smiled. Well, I didn't get anything about it, but I'm so glad you told me!'' *''Hey, look at what I found, Mystery walked up to him holding a big, dusty box. He opened it to show a huge pile of 3d puzzle pieces. This would be so dumb to waste our time on. But that's exactly why I want to do it with you!'' *''By the end of the year, he'd changed so much. Mystery did. He'd learned how to laugh again, and finally accepted what Chaos did, finally understanding his feelings after Royal filled him in on te details. A billion years, without a single friend... while Mystery felt very sorry for Chaos, he couldn't help but feel worse for the boy who was in front of him. Still, he didn't seem to care at all about it.'' *''They met everyday, to the point Mystery never came back to the others. He began to understand more and more about his friend. In his eyes, he was probably still an idiot. But they got along, and that was all Mystery cared about. He shed a tear, when from the Light, he saw Chaos cry on a bench.'' *''At times, they continued the puzzle. Mystery wondered what it was.'' *''Mystery met Chaos once. By his own accord. It'd been a year since he'd last spoke to him. Hey, what's up? He waltzed in just like that, as if there wasn't a war going on or anything. Chaos was of course, surprised to see him. Instead of being mad, he just stared at his face in disbelief. ...You smell like Light.'' *''He handed Chaos a sandwich. I made that myself! He proudly announced, as Chaos made a disgusted face. He didn't ask a single question, though. He sat down next to him- on the same bench he'd met Royal, and bought two cups of bubble tea. You know Chaos... I thought a lot, he said, the grin on his face not fading.'' *''I'm going to be forced to destroy this world, he said. But Chaos gazed at him, almost as if he knew exactly what he was going to say. Soyin... I and you... we're both her pawns. That name sounded so familiar to Chaos, who nodded. If I don't do anything... all of this will disappear.'' *''I'm supposed to be the one who destroys all of this for good... I'll kill you, and everyone else, until the Light is no more. Then this world will end... and Soyin will wake up. I was told as much. I kinda get why you were like that, he smiled.'' *''He then said the unexpected. But I know we can change this, Chaos... We have the power to change the future... It's not just Light that can save us.'' *''Chaos widened his eyes. The Light breaks all rules, the Darkness sets them... I'm going to grasp both of them. And set the basis for a new world... break all there is and remake it from scratch. Then, we can all live together. No more witch hunts for Seeds, no more need for tears... we'll all be together... you... you and I, as well.'' *''Woooaaahhhh, what's this?! Oh, that's where I lived. The conversation they had when the puzzle was finally done was this. What!! You lived in a castle?! Mystery looked at the details on the puzzle pieces in awe. Mannn, wish I could live in a castle too someday!'' *''I want to dye my hair purple.'' *''You see... we certainly can't tell you the entirety of 3000 days, right? Because that was the time they spent together. More than 8 years!! What Mystery remembered the best were his birthdays. Hell, he wore a dress for the first one he passed with him. He sorta began liking that with time. Fits perfectly, for he was a Nightmare. He would visit Chaos quite often, and tell him about his plans to obtain the power of Light. Despite everything... Mystery still loved Chaos, very dearly. And he just couldn't wait to make a future for him, and Royal too.'' *''I met you on the 22nd of November.'' *''Day 3000th... everything was set into motion. I won't tell you anything else. But the tears that were shed that day... I'll always carry them with me. In hopes... no, with the goal of building a future for you, my friend, who'll be so far away from me after this night... I'll destroy myself and this world with me. So that I can close my eyes and fall in your arms as everything breaks... and it'll be the start of a new era, while I grasp the pure Light in my hands.'' *''As the world around me broke, I said my goodbyes to Chaos. That was the first time I'd seen him shed so many tears. We held hands, as I gazed into his eyes. And as my blade went through his chest, he softly smiled, as sweetly as ever. Until next time, he grinned. I hugged him, the sky above me broke into pieces, and so did my heart feel like that.'' *''When I came to in the destroyed world... it wasn't a pitch black void I was in, but in his arms, surrounded by Light. When I saw his face, I smiled. Hey there, Ro, guess it worked, huh! I wonder if he was as happy as me that I could remember him.'' *''Just like that, I grabbed his arm as we walked into the light. Reflecting my face, like countless mirrors, the broken Jewels and Light Crystals paving the path... Reliving your memories, that's what your first spells were, right? And that we can do... change the future, through the past. Images of me and you scattered around in the Light, I closed my eyes and stepped in the portal of glass.'' *''Faithful that we'll meet again someday, I wait for the day I reclaim the Jewel of Binding Gold... Then perhaps, we'll sit on that very bench, and drink bubble tea together again, satisfied of the great job we've done... wonder if Chaos will want to join us too.'' *''Haruka... Number 2999.5, Ace of Hearts, fighting for a distant memory that will never fade.'' Category:Major Category:Time Category:Lore